Behind Blue Eyes
by lycanpoet
Summary: What if Orochimaru had been doing more experiments in the past? How would it effect the story if they involved Naruto? no pairings yet Underconstruction
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto. If I did I would hug the characters all-day-long!_

_**7 years ago**_

"_One more push Mitarashi-san!" the medic-nin called over the cries of the purple haired teenager, currently in the final stages of birth. People were rushing about all around them and moans of pain could be heard everywhere. The lights in the ward had long since gone out, the emergency lights holding out despite the tremors rocking the village._

_Shouts were erupting from all angles as more casualties poured in through the doors of Konoha hospital. Right now had to be the worst time for a child to be born; for outside the village walls was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the demon-lords, facing off against the entire shinobi force of Konoha._

_The shinobi were trying relentlessly to hold off the demon until the Yondaime Hokage could arrive to help. It was a losing battle, with every strike of the demon there were more injuries, more deaths. And yet, there inside the hospital the miracle of life was being brought into fruition, despite all that was happening._

_The teenager on the bed let loose one final cry before she slumped down on the bed, exhausted and relived, the cries of her new born child joining the din of the packed ward. To some of the wounded, as well as most of the healers, this sign brought hope to their hearts, the will of fire truly at work._

_This time was cut short though, as a sudden thunderous roar outside shook the hospital, turning over trolleys and causing the emergency lights to go out as screams fill the wards again. The tremors halted without warning; there was an eerie deafening pause, one filled with foreboding, this torn asunder by an explosion ripping through the hospital._

…

_People outside rushed to the scene trying to find survivors in the flaming remains of the building. Many tried with renewed vigour as a yellow flash shot back and forth across the rubble, uncovering hollows in the building where survivors were. Then as fast as it had come, the flash was gone. Unknown to many, this would be the last time they saw the Yondaime Hokage alive._

…

_A blinding light filled the night sky bringing with it an overwhelming power. All the shinobi came to an unsteady halt; ready in case their strength was needed once more. An unholy roar erupted from within the light, sending dread down the spines of many a ninja present. However, as the light faded the dried husk of the greatest demon-lord fell to the earth, lifeless and dull. Victory had to come at last. The Yondaime had saved them all._

_Cheers erupted from the battlefield, even as Gamabunta was de-summoned. All the shinobi rushed to congratulate the Hokage, only to find his still form cradling a newborn child in his arms. Many of them could not see this seen from where they stood. But the ones that did swore to themselves that they would protect this child, so marked the end of the tragically short reign of the Yondaime Hokage._

_A crying child, alone, left lying on a ritual pedestal; a seal adorning his abdomen and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Many too scared to touch him, too many feeling unjust hatred and the ones who cared and knew the truth held away._

_There the child lay blissfully unaware of the discrimination life would throw at him in years to come._

_**Current day**_

Birthdays, a special day once a year for many, had never been an enjoyable day for the boy, far from it. This day only brought sadness and pain to him. This one would prove no different from any of the others the shock blond child had gone through. This time Naruto was hiding behind a dumpster in some rat infested alley. Hoping above all that maybe, just maybe, the mob of drunken villagers would not be able to find him.

But it was useless, they always could.

All Naruto had wanted to do was get some ramen cups from the store quickly, looking to avoid the festival and all the villagers. However like every year, there were always some groups that got drunk, gathered together, and decided to play 'hunt the demon brat'. The name was lost on the boy; he did not understand why they hated him so much, why they hurt him. No matter how much he pleaded with them, they do not say.

One of the stragglers of the mob staggered past the entrance of the alley, stopping to look blearily down the alley. The boy, shaking in fear of being discovered, curled up tighter behind the dumpster. He waited until he was sure the man must have moved on, risking taking a peek out from behind the bin. There was no sign of the mob straggler anywhere.

Naruto's blood ran cold as he heard an evil chuckle from above him. His head snapped up, there crouched on the dumpster above him grinned the man evilly, the light hair hanging down past his face only adding to the effect.

"Looks like you lose the game again little demon." He muttered amusedly, before calling out to the others, "He's over here! I've got the brat!"

The sound of angry shouts and the pounding of footsteps filled the air, as the group turned running back to the alley. Soon, the boy was surrounded. Nowhere for him to run, nowhere for him to hide; he stood to face his tormentors, hands trembling in fear.

"Hey everyone, I think the little shit is trying to act tough." A voice from crowd called out, which brought about a round of cruel laughter.

"Yeah but it's shaking with fear, pathetic." Another spits out as the laughter died down, jeers of agreement rising up in its stead.

An arrogant looking guy stepped forward out of the crowd, a smirk across his face and an air of confidence around him, his eye's the blood red of the Sharingan with only a single tomoe adorning each. The crowd seemed pleased with this turn of events, a mighty Uchiha with their cause.

"These 'demon' are your final few moments," he declared regally, "You shall never darken this village with your presence again."

Cheers of agreement rose from the crowd, as some threw bottles at the child, a lot smashing and all cutting him and dazing him. Drenched in alcohol and bleeding profusely, the boy tried to think back to his academy lessons as little help as they were, he took a stance and tried to focus chakra his around his body.

The man in front of him could not help but barked out a laughing. To him this was pointless, though he could not deny, it made this all the more amusing.

"Listen here Brat. I am of the one of elite clans in Konoha; An Uchiha. Who do you think you are to attempt to stand a chance against me?" The Uchiha disappeared from sight and the boy found himself slammed against the wall, held by the neck a good two feet from the ground.

Naruto felt his chest burn with pain, his lung crying for air. He coughed up blood; he could not see himself leaving this place alive. His vision began to fade so he focused more chakra into them, helping it become clearer again, a stabbing pain pierced through them but he pushed it down.

The man's eyes widened with a little shock as looked into the defeated child's eyes. A cold determination filled the Uchiha's face; he reared back and started to form seals. He smiled coldly at Naruto before taking a deep breath.

"And so, I bid you farewell little demon, burn in hell. **Katon: ****Goukakyuu no Jut...**"

The Uchiha never got finish his technique, due to an ANBU was crouching in front of him with his blade buried to the guard though his chest. The ANBU's Weasel masks surface cold and emotionless porcelain shining in the moonlight.

"Itachi how could you, you traitor. How could you go against your own clan? This was what the Uchiha council ordered." The man asked 'Itachi' in a rattling voice.

"You are a disgrace Shusui(sp?). You have gone against Konoha, which is treason. Your only fate can be death. Goodbye old friend." Itachi said in a monotone voice devoid of emotion, wrenching the blade from the man's chest and letting the lifeless corpse fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Itachi turned to the mob of people, staring them down with a cold gaze. He cast a Genjutsu on them, stealing their consciousness from them. He sent up a signal flare, and then walked over to the boy who was holding onto life by a thread and picked him up.

Jumping to the nearest rooftop, Itachi looked down into the boys eye's and removed his mask. A smile crossed his young features. He thought about the irony of those eyes and the stirring of trouble they would bring to the village.

"You are safe now…Uzumaki Naruto."

With that he made his way from rooftop to rooftop towards the newest hospital in Konoha as fast as his legs could possibly carry them.

…

Upon arriving at the hospital, Itachi landed in front of the venerable Sandaime. Bowing his head to the elderly Hokage, he handed over the severely injured boy.

"Hokage-sama, I…" he began but was silenced with a wave of the old man's hand.

"I saw what went on Itachi; you did well to restrain yourself. Now, you know what you must do, I have let this go on for far too long…For what it is worth I am sorry Itachi." The tired looking Hokage sighed. Looking down at Naruto he said, "The innocent must survive."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed then disappeared from sight.

The Hokage turned to rush the boy into the hospital, but not before whispering into the wind, "Tonight justice will be met. As terrible as justice must be."

**I decided my older writing needed sprucing up. I did not quite realise how bad it really was. Cringe worthy indeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**I got the inspiration for this fic from another one I saw. But I am aiming it to be a little different. Can't remember what the other fic was called sorry (; .**

_**To answer a few queries-**_

**_To Azreal Riddle- In the last chapter I didn't change her age for a reason. (don't worry no one had there way with her, I'll explain later). I pictured her as about 12-14 at the time so I'll use the age u pointed out._**

**_To ArmourOfGeddon- don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. Read and find out. I hate having people always having evil Itachi. He rules hehe. :D_**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Naruto otherwise I would kick Sasuke's butt for being emo. :-P_

**Chapter 2**

It had been 4 hours since Naruto had been admitted into the hospital and still no word from the doctors. The Sandaime had stayed close because the staff seemed a little reluctant to administer treatment to the boy.

A weary doctor came out of the room the boy was situated in. He bowed to the Hokage and began his report.

"The _boy_ has received 10 broken ribs, a punctured lung and a fractured collar bone. Also he is suffering from advanced chakra exhaustion and blood loss. He is _lucky _to be alive. We also took the tests you asked for." The doctor paused for a moment as if to find the right words, then avoided the subject completely.

"We managed to set the bones and repair the lung and the blood transfusion went ok. He is in a coma at the moment though." He cleared his throat again. "The DNA results…were a little fuzzy. We only managed to make one positive match, the mother."

Sarutobi's eye's lit up a little at this, finally some results into the boy's heritage. But there was still a mystery involved.

"What about the other parent?" the old man asked

After a long pause the doctor answered, not quite what the Sandaime expected to hear.

"we could only narrow it down to clans Hokage-sama," This intrigued the older man. "Even then we picked out traces of 3 clans."

By now the doctor was sweating bullets as he came closer to the point. The aged Hokage signalled for the man to continue.

"We found strong traces of Uchiha and Hyuuga DNA, but we also found traces of DNA from Kazama Arashi…Hokage-sama?" The doctor had an expression more akin to a child pleading to know that something was not true.

Sarutobi gave the doctor a stern look.

"Who is Naruto's mother?"

The doctor handed a manila folder then hurried off, no doubt to spread rumours of the infamous 'demon boy'. He open the folder and scanned the information for what he was looking for, when he found it his eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hat.

'Well that may explain it a little bit.' He thought to himself, tucking the folder into his robes he moved towards Naruto's room.

------

Elsewhere in Konoha

A crowd had formed around the entrance to the Uchiha compound, where earlier the bloodcurdling screams had resounded.

Civilians were whispering of conspiracies left right and centre.

The lights in the compound were out so no one could make out anything from the entrance, but no one dared enter.

Suddenly, shinobi appeared all around, taking charge of the situation and moving the civilians further away.

A single Anbu entered the property with caution.

A little after he had melted into the darkness there was a loud gasp and heavy footsteps as he came running out.

"Someone has attacked the whole Uchiha clan!" he cried out.

There was a mass outburst. Shouts, screams and calls of revenge were among the many forms.

"It was they demon! He has come out to kill us all!" One man shouted in a panic, causing a riot to form.

"SILENCE!" An Anbu in a weasel mask appeared before them all, for some miracle they had stopped dead.

"Uzumaki Naruto was not the culprit here; he is not even a shinobi. A high level genjutsu has been used here. Despite that, he is currently in a coma in Konoha hospital after he was attacked unprovoked by some idiotic shinobi and civilians. I took him there and so I can vouch he is not the attacker of my clan. Alpha team, see to it the genjutsu is lifted; see if you can get any answers. Beta team, check the damage and the injured. Try and find a motive here. And someone call for the medic-nin!"

After the confirmation he flickered from view heading towards the leader of the village.

…

'Well its not everyday someone tries to take on one of the konoha royal family.' Mitarashi Anko thought to herself. She was helping some of the older Uchiha members get the temporary medic post in the compound.

A chuunin flickered into view beside her.

"Mitarashi-senpai (sp?), Hokage-sama would like to see you as soon as possible at the hospital." He bowed then took the elderly Uchiha off her hands.

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded in assent and headed out to the hospital.

…

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi (sp?) were standing on top of the Hokage-monument overlooking the proceedings in konoha below. Their Byakugan seeing all.

"Interesting." Hiashi said to his brother.

"Very" Hizashi replied.

An (sp?) Anbu with a wolf mask (I wonder who that is :P) walked up to them and bowed.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama. Hokage-sama would like to meet you inside his office in one hour." The wolf Anbu said and with a bow left.

"Interesting indeed." Hizashi smiled.

---------

In the gardens out the of Konoha memorial hospital the Sandaime Hokage stood smoking. Thinking over what he should do now. Things had become complicated, he did not like complicated.

A swirl of leaves picked up breaking him from his thoughts.

"It is done Hokage-sama." Itachi spoke from behind his mask.

"Good, take a small break, I need you to step into your new position in one hour in my office." Sarutobi said tiredly. Itachi nodded unfazed.

"About Uzumaki Naruto's new gift?" He asked. Sarutobi looked a little confused then shock dawned on his face, he quickly hid it and nodded. Itachi left to try and bring order to his oblivious clan.

**SIGH! Finished here I am a few hours after finishing the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I did. Hmmmm…the next chapter will be harder. Oh well. If anyone wants to name a pairing for later chapies I would hug you! Any criticisms welcome. Till next time. Review or my kitten will cry. Lol **

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have Gai and Lee transformed into Kakashi clones, Mwhahaha._

**Sorry no replies to queries because I took so long to update.**

**Warning- facts that some may be uncomfortable.**

**Chapter 3**

Mitarashi Anko was doing some last minute checks of her uniform as she rushed to the memorial hospital on the Hokage's order. She did not want to look like a slob in front of the leader of the village, she had to make good impressions I she wanted to get far.

She saw the Hokage smoking in the gardens out the front of the hospital and made her way over to him, bowing when she was in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, you summoned for me?" She asked in a professional tone.

The old Hokage sighed and nodded, then signalled for her to follow him. This left her a little perplexed, but she followed anyway.

They made their way silently through the bleach clean corridors. They seemed deathly quiet without the day time bustle of doctors and nurses. When they finally came to their destination Sarutobi turned to the young kunochi and raised a hand to silence her before she began asking questions. Weighing his options he decided the direct approach would be best.

"Mitarashi-san, do you remember 5 years ago when the Kyuubi was attacking and the hospital was blown up?" she nodded, a wave of sadness swam across her eyes.

"We were not able to find your child in the rubble and so we proclaimed him dead?" Again she nodded, this time tears welling up, she did not want to remember this but she knew that this had some importance right now.

The Hokage brought a sad smile to his face.

"We've found him." He said simply.

"…" Anko's face showed disbelief, and then the tears began to fall. "Honto?" (Really?)

Sarutobi nodded and stumbled a little when the kunochi tackled him in a hug crying. He held her for a few minutes until she regained her composure and remembered who she was holding onto. She then went into a rant not taking notice to the fact the venerable Hokage was trying to say something.

"Where is he? Can I see him? What does he look like? Where has he been..." her triad was ended by the old man putting a finger to her lips.

"Hush young one. There is still much to be said before I can answer all of your questions." He beckoned for her to sit on one of the seats in front of the room they were outside of.

"We became aware that your son was still alive out of pure luck. He is a ward of the state and was brought into the hospital earlier this evening." Seeing he had Anko's attention he carried on, "He is currently in a coma after being attacked on the street, the perpetrators have been punished and he is expected to make a full recovery…"

"But Hokage-sama, why would anyone want to attack a child?" she interrupted to ask.

"That brings us to the forefront of this talk." He said, "They did this because of what they believe he is, and so they wrongly judge him. You see five years ago he was the key to Konoha's survival. He was meant to be seen to be seen as a hero. But that never came to pass." Anko looked a little miffed by now.

"What is his name _Hokage-sama_?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Anko deflated a little, slumping down into her seat. She felt guilty. The very same child she had silently hated and cursed for the loss of her firstborn was in fact one and the same. Her son. Her hate was unjustified, unneeded. Did she deserve to have her son now that she realised her biased prejudice?

Mustering her resolve, she stood and bowed low to the leader of the leaves.

"May I please see him Hokage-sama?" she begged. He nodded and stood, opening the door to the room they were stationed in front of. He motioned for her to enter. She moved quickly, hoping to get this over with. Upon seeing the prone form of the child on the bed she couldn't help but tear up again, but she did not cry, she was a strong kunochi and had to be in charge of her emotions.

She took in the bandaged boy; an hour ago she would be happy to see him like this. But now that train of thought made her sick to her stomach, he was a child. She brushed some hair off of his pale face, then touched his whisker marks. Her emotions flooded back to her.

From the back of the room the old man watched in sadness. Life dealt bitter hands for too many people. 'Anko wasn't that old either, only 17 years old. She should be happy. Hopefully things will change now, for the better.' He thought. He watched on as the girl embraced the comatose child. But he needed to speak with her more.

"Anko-san, his father…" he started but was cut off.

"He doesn't have one." She said bluntly. This stumped him slightly.

"It is just that when we took the blood tests we found that there were lots of different DNA sources." Anko's lip curled when she heard this, and a shuddered when she thought of what had happened.

"We found 3 main sources and one minor one." Her ears quirked at this, "there was your DNA, of course. Then Hyuuga and Uchiha DNA. Finally a tiny amount of the Yondaime's DNA. Could you please tell me the reason for this?"

She sat back for a while staring at the floor and absently rubbing her stomach. Then in a hoarse whisper she answered.

"That bastard is the violated me…Not sexually. But ethically, morally, and physically. He wanted to create the perfect vessel. One that he could rub in the face of konoha. I was strapped to that table for 15 hours a day for 3 months. First month was the '_preparation time'_; he would inject me with different shit to make me more _suitable_. The next month he implanted the first embryo, but that didn't hold as I continued on to have my period. So he tried one more time. When I started cramping..." she paused a second to collect herself and ploughed on, "…he took that as a sign of my next period and so abandoned me. But not before giving me the curse seal." She rubbed her neck as if feeling the dormant mark there.

"But it was the Hyuuga and the Uchiha genes that were used. The _freak_ could never get such DNA as the Kazama blood." She spat the word freak with the utmost venom.

Sarutobi sat back. He knew his student did experiments on living people but on children, his apprentice no less. This made his disgust for his former student take a whole new dimension.

"Mitarashi-san, although this is an important time for you. We must discuss what will become of the boy now." The Hokage stated sagely. "Currently, he is living on his own because he got thrown out of the orphanage. But now, he can either move in with his mother, you, or we can make other arrangements?"

Anko thought for a moment. She was only young and also living by herself. Could she manage looking after a child and still continue on with her jounin duties? That would mean leaving him by himself. 'Wait; doesn't he already live by himself?' she thought.

"I want to look after him Hokage-sama, but I do not think I will be able to cope." She replied honestly.

Sarutobi smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"Ok then, come with me and we will see what we can arrange." He said, taking a long drag from his pipe.

----------------------

**Inside the Hokage's Office**

Three people sat in silence as they waited for there leader to arrive. Each person radiated and aura of power and authority. Two Hyuuga and an Uchiha, heads of their respective clans and ranked among the most powerful people in Konoha.

The two elder men turned to their younger counterpart.

"Uchiha-san, how are you coping after what happened tonight? If you are having any trouble, you can always come to us for advice. We are not as 'stuck-up' as a lot of people believe us to be." Hizashi offered, his brother nodding in confirmation.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama, but at the moment I am handling things as well as I can in spite of tonight's events." Itachi replied bowing his head slightly.

Before any more talk could ensue, the Sandaime Hokage followed by a young jounin girl.

"Hokage-sama, I understand us being here after what took place this eve, but I do not understand why this young girl is also in attendance?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked intrigued as to the reason.

Sarutobi walked to the window of his office in silence and looked out over Konoha, he looked deep in thought. He took a long drag from his pipe and turned to the other occupants of the room.

"We are not just here to talk about happened to the Uchiha clan, though I have no doubt that it is a prominent factor here." He poured out the contents of the pipe into an ashtray then stored it away in his desk before taking a seat and motioning for Anko to sit in the last chair.

"Earlier this evening an attack was committed on one of the s-class children." The two Hyuuga shifted in their seats slightly. Though Anko looked a little confused, "This brought to our attention a plot from the Uchiha clan to eliminate the child. This child is the subject of our discussion. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, although that will need to be amended as we have found his true heritage."

The reactions were varied among the four people arranged. Itachi had a blank look on his face, almost of boredom. The twin Hyuugas had cocked an eyebrow each. While Anko was fidgeting in her seat.

"After DNA testing was done, we found a clear match as to whom the boy's mother is. We found that Mitarashi Anko here is in fact his mother." Itachi's head snapped to his left to look at the older girl, His expression showing clearly that this was not what he was expecting to hear. While the Hyuugas had both eyebrows now threatening to disappear into their hairlines. The Hokage cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"However, you were called here so that you could be informed that the other half of his DNA is also that of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." He finished. He did not have time to wait for a reaction this time, as Hyuuga Hiashi, head of now the most powerful clan in Konoha, had fainted.

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay. SOOOOO how did you like that? Who are these s-class children? Well if you can't guess I'll eat my hat. If I can't do that I'll do 100 press-ups, if I can't do…wait a second…I'm starting to sound like Gai-sensei…NOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway poll time: **

**Who should our new Naruto be with in later chaps?**

**Ino?**

**Sakura?**

**Temari?**

**Tenten?**

**OC?**

**Or someone else?**

**Now please review or poor starving Kakashi-sensei's all around the world will go hungry.**

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would make Orochimaru choke on his tongue and die._

**AMAZING QUOTE OF THE DAY: "The truth is…Sasuke eats BABIES! NAR!"**

**Hmmm results so far for pairings are:**

**Ino: 4**

**Sakura: 2**

**Temari: 3**

**Hinata: 2**

**Tenten: 3**

**Kin: 1**

**OC: 4 (One person suggested having a female Uchiha, fem-Sasuke maybe?shrugs up to you)**

**I also had someone asking if I could pair him with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. What do you guys think about that? Also a lot of people have been asking me not to do Hinata pairings because they are done to often. You decide I don't mind, THE READERS KNOW BEST!**

**Keep voting I'm happy to oblige.**

**Chapter 4**

It took a good 10 minutes for the revered head of the Hyuuga to wake up; upon doing so he straightened up and acted as if nothing had happened.

"What is it that you are planning to with the boy Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"I want to keep the boy with his mother now that we know they are related, but he is also related directly to both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans. I he should grow up knowing the traditions of these clans, but to do so he would need to stay and learn from them." He finished sagely. He received nods from the clan heads and an uncertain look from the young jounin.

"What is wrong Mitarashi-san?" Asked Itachi, looking deep into her eyes.

Anko turned away from his gaze, a pained look adorned her tanned features.

"I am so happy to finally meet my son, but I am too young. I am not good enough to look after him. It would be best if he was taken into your care." She said dejectedly.

Itachi frowned; he didn't like it, his usually stoic mask must have shown this plight because the two Hyuuga sitting next to him smiled discretely. Then something snapped.

"You will stay at the Uchiha main house. The boy will then be able to alternate stay between the Uchiha compound and the Hyuuga compound. This will remove the strain of living by yourself and also remove some of the load of taking care of a child alone." He said resolutely.

Sarutobi smiled behind his steepled fingers, 'perfect' he thought.

"Well is anybody against this proposal?" He asked. Hiashi and Hizashi shook their heads. Meanwhile, Mitarashi Anko was shocked; here she was a lowly jounin about to move on with one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Not just that but the main house, WITH Uchiha Itachi! One of the must sought after guys in the hidden village. Needless to say she was blushing like a banshee, her previous fears alleviated (I don't know whether she sounded like a fan-girl there, but she's not. She's just seventeen :P).

"Onto the next matter. One I feel is the most important. If I am to guess correctly, Naruto has shown signs of a bloodline. Am I right Itachi-kun?" The Hokage nodded to the new Uchiha leader.

"When I halted the attack on the boy this evening, I looked him in the eyes and they turn solid blue, no pupils. Then a small ring started to form in them and you could see the veins throbbing around them but it was not as noticeable that a civilian would notice. I only did because I had my Sharingan active." Sarutobi couldn't have looked happier. Naruto was showing signs of two of the strongest bloodlines in Konoha this could be the boost they were looking for. That and the s-class children gave them more power than any other hidden village.

"We will need to organise when the child will be staying with each clan, if this is indeed the bloodline limit forming then the next few weeks will be delicate and crucial for the later stages of their use." Hiashi stated flatly.

"These things can be thought of later. It is late and we will all be better aware in the morning. Following this evenings events, I dare say we need the rest." Hizashi reasoned, gaining everyone's agreement.

Everybody got up, exchanged formalities and left save for Anko and the old Hokage. The young jounin turned to the elderly man and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for helping me find my son Hokage-sama. However, I would like to ask, if I may, who and what are the s-class children?" She asked, a little unsure of herself.

"The s-class children are Jinchuriki. There are six s-class children. Three native to Konoha, the other three were either brought in by the sannin or an ANBU team. At the moment that is all I am going to tell you on this subject." She nodded.

"Hokage-sama, I am going to be with my son now. Thank you again." She then bowed and left.

-------------

On his way home Itachi was caught within his thoughts.

'_Where did that come from? I am supposed to be able to hold in emotions. That was unacceptable, yet, at the same time I feel glad that I did it. Anyway, enough of these thoughts, I must reorganise my clan._' He thought, his confidence radiating as always.

------------

Hiashi and Hizashi were also on their way home, but they were locked in a serious discussion.

"What will we do about the council? They are already shunning my daughter because of what they made her into. They will try to eliminate the boy if thy can." Hiashi stated firmly.

"We will need to publicly make him a main house member. That way the Hyuuga council will be able to do nothing." Hizashi replied.

Hiashi paused then frowned. He turned to his brother and smirked.

"That might just work. But we will need the Uchiha to do the same to stop the public revolting against us."

They both rushed off to find the newly appointed clan head, Itachi; a devious plan in mind.

------------

Naruto was confused. He had a splitting headache and he could hear people mumbling to each other near him. But what confused him the most is that he could feel someone holding his hand. Not trying to crush it or break the fingers but just holding it.

The mumbling he heard did not sound malicious, but as if trying not to wake him. He decided to open his eye to make his presence known…And he closed them again. The morning light hurt his eyes more than normal.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" A male voice said.

He opened his eyes to a squint and recognised the speaker as the Anbu that had saved him last night, though now the teenager was wearing long ceremonial clothes. He looked around to see two people he had never though he could meet, the Hyuuga clan heads. In respect he bowed his head to them, and then turned his head to see whom it was that was holding his hand. He looked down to see a mop of light purple hair. He had never seen this woman/girl before and here she was asleep with her head resting on the bed and holding his hand.

He flexed his hand and she shot awake, looking like a dear in the headlights. She let go of his hand in a flash and looked down at her lap a little blush of embarrassment crept across her cheeks.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. My name is Mitarashi Anko…" She paused and started to fidget a little trying to find the right words to say, in the end she looked him straight in the eyes and said it. "I am your mother."

Now you would expect a badly treated orphan, who has never known parents, to react badly to that; or maybe ask why they had abandoned them, or if they were lying. He did not care about that. He had someone here and now, obviously anxious and also a little scared telling him she was his family!

He smiled to her and held her hand.

"Konichiwa, Kaa-san." He said in a kind voice.

The young kunochi then knocked the boy in a hug and started crying. Someone at the back of the room cleared their throats effectively breaking up the mother/son reunion.

Everyone turned to see the Sandaime Hokage standing in the door way, a smile on his face.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto cried from the bed.

The old man waved to the boy then turned to the clan heads in the room.

"I suppose the three of you being here so early in the morning means that you have devised a way of your own to get passed the fact that a lot of people will uproar against what will happen." The old man said.

The three heads nodded and smirked.

"We are all going to publicly adopt Naruto-kun into our clans. This way the Hyuuga council cannot act against him once he is placed into the main house and the public will not stand against the 2 strongest clans in Konoha." Hizashi stated.

"And so we also plan to do it today after the funeral Ceremony for the traitorous Uchihas, so that the public are caught while they are not in the strongest state of mind." Hiashi added. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this.

"And how do you plan to destabilise their moral?" He asked.

"By telling them that the people they buried were traitors." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sarutobi frowned at this. While Naruto and Anko looked on with an identical expression of awe.

"I must leave to give them an enlightening speech. I will see you all on the podium in one hour." Itachi said and Disappeared in a swirl leaves.

**WOOO! I cut that chapter short because I felt you people might be a little peeved that I haven't updated in days. Hmm, anyway. Polls are still open. Read the top to find the choices so far. Love you all! And please review or we will castrate Jiraiya!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
